boardbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Immortality
Immortality refers to a property possessed by some individuals that ensures they will never die of old age. Immortals is not the same as invulnerability, however - an immortal may still be prone to being killed by accident or design. Immortals are typically very rare in any given population, and are almost always an aberration. That said, it is not unusual for immortals to band together. Their long lifespans give them plenty of time to find ways of seeking others like themselves, and the fact that they are different from the rest of their people means they often develop the urge to do so. While they are not born often, immortals may live so long that there may be a non-trivial number of them alive in the multiverse at any one time. Types of Immortality Immortality may be granted, gained, or bestowed through a variety of different means. Some of the more common ones are detailed below: 'Regenerative' Perhaps the most common form of immortality, individuals with regenerative powers are capable of contanstantly healing their bodies back to a given state. This means that they also 'regenerate' from the natural wear and tear of aging, effectively rendering them immortal. Most regenerative immortals appear to be physically 'stuck' at a certain age - usually the age at which they gained their regenerative powers - though their minds and knowledge may continue to develop. 'Magical' There may be certain magical spells (or curses) that can either reverse the effects of aging, or stave off death from old age. However, such magics are likely to be highly complex, costly to cast, and their secrets very closely guarded. 'Undead' Powerful undead creatures often consist of a soul still inhabiting a body that is, biologically speaking, dead. These bodies retain animation and still hold onto their soul not because of any physiological process, but because of powerful Necromantic magics. These magics may possibly need to be refreshed at times, but as long as they are maintained, the dead body can remain functional and the undead creature can retain its individuality. Some very powerful Necromancers have been known to pursue immortality by these means by performing the dangerous ritual needed to become a lich. Lesser undead servants, such as skeletons and zombies, do not strictly count as immmortals. Though they may remain animate indefinitely as long as they are properly maintained, they are little more than corpse-puppets. They no longer hold a soul, and retain no semblance of the personality or will they held in life. 'Predatory' Predatory immortals can lengthen their lifespans by feeding on the energy or life force of other beings, or in some cases even by transferring their souls from an old body into a new one. They can theoretically live forever, provided they can continue to find victims on which to feed. 'Technological' Highly technologically advanced societies may develop technological means to lengthen an individual's lifespan, perhaps even indefinitely. Due to limitatons in natural resources though, such peoples are likely headed for self-destruction unless they also very carefully control their population growth. 'Avatar' Avatar immortality refers to immortality gained by an indiviual transferring their soul into another, more robust object or construct. It may involve sealing the soul into a nigh-indestructible magical object, or digitzing themselves and being uploaded into a mechanical body or computer capable of being repaired. 'Non-Physical' Death by old age comes about from entropy on a physical body. By not having a conventional physical body, it is thus possible to avoid death from old age. Being composed primarily of energy, such as the Daemons of Inferno or the Gods of the Mortal Plane, are thus immune to the effects of aging. Similarly, some undead creatures such as Ghosts and Wraiths are souls that lack a physical body, and as such are capable of existing forever. Category:Epic Board Battle Category:Concept